Maybe I was wrong
by Singam1234
Summary: The hunter exam was easy. It wasn't supposed to make him think. But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to make friends, and show emotion sometimes. Illumi is changing his thoughts and maybe it's time he changes his ways. It wont be easy though. The story of HXH retold with Illumi and Killua's P.O.V. Plz enjoy the story.
1. The start of the hunter exam!

**It's been forever since I've actually posted anything! This is a new fandom I just joined so the characters might be a bit occ.**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

A man stood on top of a building looking up at the stars. He had long black hair and showed no emotion. He had just recently finished his job. A soft breeze blew his hair back and he immediately glared toward his left. Suddenly standing there was a man with red/pinkish hair with a teardrop and a star on his cheeks. He was smirking at the other man.

"You called Illumi~" The man said. He walked closer to Illumi and saw what he was looking at. "Oh that. That's nothing important. Just ignore it." He poked his shoulder and tried to get his attention. "Ne Illumi~...Are you listening? Illuummiii~" Illumi turned toward the man who was currently bothering him.

"I can hear you quite well Hisoka. I was simply thinking." Illumi moved his hair behind his shoulders. "I have a favor to ask you."

"You don't ask for favors often. What is it?" Hisoka changed his position so he was holding up a finger at Illumi and slightly bending his back leg. "Do you want me to kill someone? or is it something more interesting~"

"I will be taking this years hunter exam. I want you to distract my little brother and whoever he is with. Make sure they don't suspect me." Illumi took out a picture of a young boy with silver hair and blue eyes.

"Understood~...but I'm a bit shy. I'm not sure I'll be able to get close to them." Illumi looked toward Hisoka with no expression. Inside his mind though, he was thinking about how shy Hisoka really was. Hisoka never hesitated to get close to someone if it was necessary. It was a blatant lie. Hisoka was not shy in the slightest.

"It is a job. You will do what is needed." Illumi turned his head back toward the sky. Millions of stars were shining, but in the middle of them was a small object. It was almost invisible, but Illumi had good eyes. He could easily see it. "Why did you put that up there?"

"No reason~ I just wanted to have a little bit of fun. Here, catch." Hisoka threw a walkie talkie toward Illumi. His smirk widened. "I accept the job~ I'll see you at the hunter exam Illumi~" Illumi simply nodded. He didn't bother waving as Hisoka disappeared.

Illumi sighed as he thought about his little brother. Killua was so troublesome. He was always disobedient and ignored his advice. He had so much potential as an assassin but refused to utilize it. It was quite a bother. Illumi looked down at the picture of his brother and frowned. As the oldest child, he had to take care of his younger brothers, and his parents when they got old. It was such an annoyance. Sometimes he wished he could be one of the younger ones.

Illumi took out a needle and stabbed himself in the arm. Thinking things like that is what made people disobedient. As the oldest, he was not allowed to be disobedient. He had to set an example for the others. He wiped the blood off his arm and jumped from roof to roof. He had to get to the hunter exam quickly. There was no time to waste. After all, there was too much killing to do, and children to retrieve.

* * *

In Killua's P.O.V

I exited the elevator and walked into a large room. I did a quick count of how many people were in the room and pinpointed the ones who looked like they could be a pain to fight. There was this stupid looking clown dude who had way too much make up on, and then this weird looking guy who had a bunch of needles in his face. He creeped me out. Crap! He was looking right at me, and he was smiling, what a weirdo. He must be a pedophile. I decided to stay far away from him. I turned away and started walking in the opposite direction.

A fat guy walked up to me holding orange juice. It was so obvious that it had something bad in it. I was totally going to trick him. I would drink that stuff and would keep asking for more. He would be so surprised and I would look awesome.

"I'm Tonpa this is my 35th time taking the exam. I'm kinda an expert at it by now. What's your name?"

"I'm Killua. I'm pretty sure you can tell but this is my first time." Yes! My plan was going to work. I was going to completely scare him.

"Here" Tonpa held out a juice to me. "A toast to our new friendship" Tch... we were not friends he wasn't even likable. Then again, I'm not an expert on friends. Would this be a prank between friends? Maybe it could be, but friends probably wouldn't try to poison each other. He most likely wasn't my friend and was just trying to lesson the number of applicants trying out for this. I reached out and grabbed the juice.

"Yeah, to new friendship!" I added in a smile and chugged down the entire thing. Bleh It was disgusting. This laxative wasn't even that strong. This was one of the things I drank every day. I struggled to swallow it. When I finally managed to chug it down, Tonpa was gone and I saw him talking to a group of three people who just arrived. I looked them and tried to figure out if they were a threat or not.

There was a blonde-haired guy who looked really annoyed. Then in the middle was a kid with weird looking hair that stuck up. Then there was this weird old man that looked like a simpleton. I decided if I got into a fight with them, the blonde one would be the one who would give me the most trouble.

I saw the weird looking kid put the drink in his mouth and wondered if he fell for it. It was in his mouth for a few seconds before he spit it out with huge eyes. I started to listen in to their conversation.

"Tonpa-san, the juice must have expired. It tastes funny." I tried not to smile as I saw Tonpa's face he looked so stupid. The old looking guy spit out all of his juice.

"Seriously!" He wiped off his mouth and looked really worried. "That was close!"

"h-huh that's strange." Tonpa said trying to redeem himself. He rubbed the back of his head, and he looked really annoyed. He was such an idiot. As if anyone with a brain would even consider his deal. Oh look an old guy who happens to be a failure is offering me juice. I'm just going to be an idiot and drink it. The blonde-haired dude just stood there with his eyes closed and dumped the juice onto the ground.

Tonpa got onto his knees and yelled "I'm very sorry!" He should probably run away right now. He probably enjoyed crushing newcomers. I decided I would make my move. He had left the three others and it took me a few seconds to spot him again. He was really fat so it made him super easy to find. I ran up to him with a smile.

"Oi Tonpa-san I'm still really thirsty! Could I have more of that juice?!" He looked surprised I was still up and hesitantly gave me one. He probably thought that I was going to dehydrate myself so bad I would die. The jokes on him though. I drank about three more cans and started to walk away.

"By the way," I said looking back at him. "Poison doesn't work on me." I grinned as I walked away. This exam might actually be interesting. Maybe that boy with the spiky hair could entertain me while I was here.

* * *

 **Hopefully the characters weren't too OC. Anyways all credit goes to Yoshiro Togashi. I do not own any characters, places, plot, or anything that happens to be part of the anime or manga that I use. Plz review and tell me what you think about this story. This was just a prolouge. I'm planning to change a bit of the plot and make a few couples I like canon. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story.  
**


	2. The 1st phase

**I am back with a new chapter. Thank you to randylahey5446 for reviewing and for the input. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I own nothing all rights to Yoshiro Tagashi. Plz enjoy and review.**

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

A man with large amounts of needles in his face walked briskly to follow the instructor. His face rattled as he moved away from the other competitors. Soon he was able to see his goal. Killua was skateboarding and seemed to be having a very easy time keeping up with everyone. That pleased the man. He frowned when he saw Killua start to talk to another boy that looked to be around his age. Killua looked very curious and the man knew what he was about to do. It would go against everything he was taught.

Killua flipped off his skateboard and landed perfectly. He started to run next to the boy and his two companions that went unnoticed by the man beforehand. He started to talk to the boy. From the distance, the man couldn't hear what was being said, but he already saw what was going to happen.

"Illumi~ Are you okay? You seem angry." Hisoka stared at the man with needles who looked nothing like the man from the roof. His appearance had been completely changed.

Illumi glanced over at Hisoka with a frown. "I told you to call me Gittarackur while I was in this disguise." They both continued to run beside each other and said nothing. They could see the light at the end of the very long corridor. Neither increased their speed, but they felt a large breeze come from behind them. They looked back at the exit and saw Killua and the other boy standing there arguing over who got there first.

"Hmmm~ Killua is off limits to me, but that other boy...He'll grow into such a strong boy. I want to fight him." Illumi knew Hisoka was smirking. He was most likely staring perversely at the young boy too. He could never understand why Hisoka liked little boys that much, but that was his business.

"As long as you don't involve Killu I don't care either way."

"Oh~ How fun, I can't wait to test him~" Hisoka narrowed his eyes on the boy and knew he would provide him a lot of entertainment. This hunter exam might actually turn out interesting for once.

Once everyone was out of the corridor, the examiner named Satotz started to explain when someone came out from behind a wall yelling that he wasn't the real examiner. Some people were confused and didn't know who to believe. Cards flew at both of the examiners. One was able to catch the cards, the other was not. The one that did not was a man-faced ape.

"Examiners are hunters selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay~ Any hunter bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack~" Hisoka gave a creepy smile and closed his eyes. It was painstakingly obvious that Hisoka wanted to provoke the examiner. He didn't even bother hiding his bloodlust.

"I will take that as a compliment. However, if you do that again, for any reason, you will be disqualified."

"Of course~" Hisoka opened his eyes and sensed that someone was staring at him. He looked in the general direction of the gaze, and saw that boy there. He grinned and saw the boy look scared.

"Now, you will encounter things like that regularly in this swamp. Please be sure to stick close to me." With that, Satotz started to walk away, into the fog that surrounded the swamp. All the applicants started to run after him, except for some.

Hisoka started to slowly walk in the opposite direction of the examiner, and a group of men brandishing weapons followed him. It was obvious they were planning to attack him. Their aim was to kill the magician, so he could never take the exam again.

Hisoka led the group to an opening, and they quickly surrounded him.

"This will be the last time you take the hunter exam Hisoka!" A random man holding a spear yelled out.

"Yeah!" All of the men were about to rush forward to attack, but they all fell to the ground. Hisoka grinned and held up a card covered in the blood of the ones who tried to kill him. He did a quick magic trick and the card disappeared. He turned toward two familiar people. He couldn't quite remember who they were though.

He walked toward them while smiling. The blonde one shouted run and they ran in different directions. They were being cautious. That meant they at least had some common sense. Hisoka sighed. He was so bored of all the dull ones. They couldn't even start to sedate his bloodlust. Maybe he could go find that boy. He would provide entertainment.

Hisoka heard a war cry and saw one of the two running at him shirtless with a stick. He would be interesting. Hisoka moved quickly out the way and the man struck the afterimage. He had fallen on the ground and was about to get back up.

 _Oh well_ Hisoka thought as he reached out his hand. _I guess this one won't provide me fun after all_. He was about to finish off the man when something small hit his face. His head turned from the impact, but he quickly turned back around to see who had the guts to actually hit him. A smile lit up his face as he saw the boy earlier. There was finally someone worth fighting. Hisoka walked over, ready to test the boy.

"A fishing rod~ What an interesting weapon. Let me see it~" Hisoka held out his hand to the boy as he walked toward him. He noticed the boys hands slightly clutch around the rod when he came closer. That meant it was important to him. It would be so easy to steal it right now, but it wasn't the right time. He had to wait for the boy to ripen.

The man who Hisoka had been about to kill attacked Hisoka from behind. Hisoka disappeared again and hit the man in the neck. He fell unconscious and hit the ground with a light thud. The boy got angry at that. He charged at Hisoka, swinging the fishing pole. Every time he tried though, Hisoka disappeared. The boy jumped back and tried to gain some distance, but wherever he went, Hisoka was already there. He couldn't escape.

The boy kicked up the sand and tried to surprise Hisoka from behind. He saw a hand in his vision and he was lifted into the air. He couldn't breathe. He started to struggle, but it was useless. His vision went black, and he was about to pass out. Hisoka saw this and quickly released the boy. He couldn't have him dying so soon. The boy started to cough.

"What's your name, boy~"

The boy glared at the man in front of him. "Gon" Hisoka bent his knees so he was right in front of Gon.

"You can make it back on your own, correct?" Gon hesitantly nodded and watched as Leorio was being lifted up by Hisoka. "I'll play with you later. Gon~" With that Hisoka walked into the fog.

"Gon!" The blonde-haired man from before ran back toward his friend. "Are you okay?! Where is Leorio!"

"I'm fine Kurapika. Hisoka took him to the start of the second exam I think." Gon smiled at his friend. "Let's go! Leorio has a really strong cologne. I can track him down!"

Kurapika sweatdropped. "How is it possible to smell someone from so far away?" He shook his head and followed Gon into the forest. What other choice did he have that would work? They both walked into the mist, hoping they would arrive at the right place.

* * *

Killua was already at the exam site, waiting for Gon. It would be crappy if he failed, but it wasn't like Killua wanted to be friends with him or anything like that. He looked around at the other people who were at the exam site. Hisoka had put Leorio up against a tree and was standing next to the needle guy. That person was so weird, he kept on staring at Killua. He was constantly looking in the boy's direction and smiling. Killua hoped he didn't have to deal with a stalker, he already had enough people trying to keep tabs on him since he was part of the Zoldyck family.

Killua heard faint voices and recognized them as Gon and Killua. "Oi Gon," he yelled, while running toward the boy. "What took you so long!" Gon grinned and stuck out his tongue.

"I had a run in with Hisoka, sorry for making you wait."

"Wait Hisoka! How are you still alive!" Killua needed to know how Gon was able to escape Hisoka. It was important information on if there was a way to beat the clown.

"He was about to kill me, but he didn't. He said he wanted me to grow worthy enough to kill." Gon looked at the ground. He didn't really want to die, especially by someone like Hisoka. Killua and Gon continued to talk, not noticing Illumi watching them.

Illumi stared at his brother and the other boy. What was so special about him? What was so appealing about the boy? Even Hisoka was interested in him. He didn't appear to have a strong bloodline, but it was obvious that he had great strength. Maybe it was simply the need to fight someone. That was probably it. Killua didn't really want to make friends, he wanted to have someone to fight.

Illumi was so busy reassuring himself, he didn't notice the bloodlust that was escaping his body. Killua turned toward him. While he still didn't know his true identity, he knew this person was going to try something weird eventually. He would just have to always be ready to fight him. Even if it was in the worse scenario possible, he would still have to be ready to defend himself against the man.

Gon hadn't seemed to notice, so Killua pretended to not notice the bloodlust and continued talking to Gon. He followed the man's presence to make sure he wasn't getting any closer. He was painfully aware of every breath that he took. Every step made him a little more paranoid. Something was completely wrong, and he just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He would figure it out eventually.

The doors opened and the applicants saw Satotz. "This is the start of the second exam. Do you're best." Satotz walked back into the swamp. All the applicants stared at the doors before they all braced themselves for the second exam


End file.
